


Everything about Us

by andrean182



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrean182/pseuds/andrean182
Summary: Goodbyes are hard. Even more so when you don't know whether you'll see him again or not.





	Everything about Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So I'm a new guy to the fandom and this is my first offering :)  
> I have only watched the anime until the second season but with the amount of fics containing these two guys, I cannot just stay still. ~~I also want to write Kiyoshi one day because he's such a sweet guy and I'm personally think he's Kagami's big brother~~  
>  Anyway, enjoy!  
>  ~~I was nearly finished with this when Word decided to piss me off. Half of the document went corrupt and I had to write again ;_;~~

 

“Congratulations everyone!”

Daiki drank the tea Taiga gave him, a big smile on his face. Everyone was here, him, Taiga, Seirin Team, and the Generation of Miracles. Of course Taiga was here, this was his house.

Today was the graduation party for them in Taiga’s house. Even the then upperclassmen were here to celebrate. After three years of high school, they were finally graduated.

But that didn’t mean there was no more basketball for them.

Daiki looked at Taiga from the corner of his eyes, who was talking to Tetsu about something. That guy had had a lot of progress, even managed to beat him on some one-to-ones. He was impressed for that. And not only that, the relationship between them was no longer as rivals, or as friends.

It was something that he was still trying to explain.

Smiling softly, he took another sip. He knew at one point, they had to go their separate ways, just like he did with the Generation of Miracles back in middle school. They would have to find jobs or attend college. But like in middle school, they would be back together eventually.

He put his glass on the table and ignored his thoughts. He didn’t want to ruin this last party of them while everyone was having fun, laughing at funny moments and crying at sad moments they had had while they were in the class and on the court.

No, he wanted to enjoy this.

After all, what if this really turned out to be their last time together?

* * *

“I’m going back to America.”

Daiki looked up from his phone. “Eh?”

“You heard me. I’m going back to America.” Taiga shot the ball to the ring on the court.

Daiki put his phone and took his drink, still tired of their game. He could already feel his heart begin to tighten. “You’re going back to America? When?”

“A few days from now.” Taiga took the ball and joined him on the bench.

Looking at the redhead, Daiki couldn’t suppress the dread growing in his heart. He knew this day would happen, the day when they finally parted ways.

It was one of his worst nightmares. Not only losing a very skilful opponent, but also losing a best friend. Taiga.

He looked up to the sky.

“You okay?”

“I guess you’ll have to get back there eventually.” He sighed. “And now, with school’s over…”

They grew quiet for a few moments, and when the redhead decided to speak, his voice distant. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Daiki looked at him, finding him also looking at the sky.

He stared at him, taking in the features that maybe he’d never seen again. Those red hairs, those red eyes always looking with determination, the harsh expression on his face…

Those red eyes were hazy now, and there was a sad smile on his face.

Daiki wanted nothing more than to hug him. Instead, he looked back to the sky.

“I hope you become anything you want.”

“You too. I love you.”

“You’re disgusting… I love you too.”

“Stop being so mushy!”

“Aren’t you the one who started it?”

“Shut up, Aho!”

“You don’t tell me to shut up, Bakagami!”

They stared back at each other and chuckled.

“Sorry though,” Taiga started again, taking the tanned man’s hand. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this, but I just couldn’t.”

“It’s fine.” Daiki squeezed the other’s hand. “I know you’ll have to go eventually.”

After a while, the tanned man stood up and took the ball from between them. “Well, then, if my bro’s going back, why don’t we play this one last time?”

Taiga stared at him, then stood up. “This time, I’ll win!”

That time, Daiki didn’t think anything of winning. He only wished that their last game would be the most enjoyable. He didn’t care about the comments that were spoken during their game, he only wanted them both to enjoy it.

He only wanted Taiga to be happy.

* * *

“I think this is it.” Taiga put down his belongings, looking at them with a big sad smile. “It’s been nice being with you guys.”

Daiki replied his smile, as did Tetsu and the rest of them, except Kise, Riko, and Momoi, who were crying. Hyuga and Kiyoshi tried to calm their coach down.

“Safe journey, Kagamicchi! We’ll be here always!”

“Yeah, Kise, thank you.”

Words were exchanged, hugs and fistbumps were given. But Daiki still couldn’t hold back the tears that began to form in his eyes. He knew this, he prepared for this, but this was still harder than he had thought.

Maybe this was because he was losing his best opponent? Or a best friend? Or a brother?

No, he was losing a part of himself.

He held back his emotions as hard as he could.

“Aomine.”

He looked up, not realising he’d been looking down in the first place. Taiga was standing in front of him, expression sad.

Goodbyes were always hard to endure.

“I’ll be fine, Aomine. We have each other’s num—“

He didn’t care how mushy or silly it looked, but he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He hugged Taiga, crying on his shoulder, telling him that he didn’t want him to go and if he just stayed here a little bit longer he would…

Softly, Taiga hugged him back, crying back on his shoulder, whispering promises and apologising for what he’d done all this time. Daiki knew he had done nothing wrong, all the blame was on him.

When the announcement that Taiga’s place was getting ready, they let go of each other. He wiped his tears and smiled as he did so. “Be safe while you’re there, okay, Taiga?”

Taiga smiled back at him. “I will, Daiki.”

“Fistbump?”

They laughed at each other, giving each other a fistbump.

They didn’t have to say ‘I love you’; they knew the other felt the same.

The last time he saw Taiga was when the redhead was boarding the plane.

* * *

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Months turned into a year.

Daiki slumped in his chair, tired from the most recent case. He was glad, though, for being able to be a police officer. It was what he wanted if his basketball career went nowhere. It uses the same core technique as basketball: speed. Not only in a pursuit, but also in solving cases.

Well, it _hadn’t_ gone nowhere, but he needed something to start living by himself.

But damn he’d be lying if it wasn’t a tiring job.

He looked at his cubicle. His stuff was scattered on the desk. The most recent case’s rejected files were still there; he didn’t have time to clean those. He made sure that he kept a basketball under his desk, though.

Putting his head in his hands, he groaned softly.

Someone knocked. “Aomine.”

He looked up, finding his boss was standing in the entrance to his cubicle. Immediately he straightened up. “Sir.”

“At ease. Are you done today?”

“Uh, yes sir.” He scratched the back of his neck. “The case has been closed and the suspect is now waiting for a court decision.”

His boss nodded. “Good. Get a day off tomorrow. Go get some rest.”

“Thank you, sir.” He smiled at him.

“Oh, and,” He stretched his hand. “Here’s some discount coupons for you.”

Huh? He stared at them, then at his boss.

“It’s fine. You’ve been working hard in this case. We weren’t wrong to give you the acceleration when you were in the Academy. Take these and get a day off tomorrow. You’ve earned them. Don’t worry, I still got more of those.”

Taking the coupons, he smiled. “Thank you, sir.”

His boss nodded, then walked away, “Tomorrow’s your day-off. Go play basketball or something, I heard you’re a legend.” He chuckled. “And go get some rest for tonight.”

Daiki slumped back in his chair, putting the coupons in his bag. He looked at the clock; it was nearly 22. His parents were probably already asleep now.

He had to get something to eat first.

* * *

Taiga threw himself on his bed for the second time that night.

He rolled to his right, then to his left. His body screamed at him to rest. Being a fireman wasn’t easy, but it was what he wanted.

He had a bandage on his arm, his head was dizzy, and he was limping.

Gripping his stomach, he finally turned onto his back. _Damn, I’m hungry._

He couldn’t cook anything when he was limping, he needed to move while he was in the kitchen, and to stand.

Okay, at least he could get a few hours of sleep.

He shifted on the bed again, but still, he was unable to sleep. He finally lay on his back again, and sighed.

_Fuck it, I need some distractions._

He was about to get up the bed for the third time that night to watch the TV when his phone ringed from the nightstand.

Huh? Who would call him at this time of hour?

He took the phone, and looked at the screen. It was one of his teammates. He answered it and put it on loudspeaker, they lay down on the bed again.

_“Kagami?”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Oh you’re okay. Thank God. We’re so worried.”_

_“Why would you—“_

_“And that was bad to just jump into the fire like that, you know.”_

He sighed. _“I know, I know. But that child was trapped, I had no choice.”_

 _“Okay… you’re forgiven. I’m calling to make sure you’re still breathing. You_ are _still breathing, right?”_ Oh wait.

_“I’m answering the phone, you dumbass.”_

_“Hehe okay okay. So how’s the scar?”_

He looked at the bandage on his arm and touched it softly. _“It’s fine. It’s nothing to be worried about.”_

_“Considering the fact that it was a broken pipe that you hit, it’s pretty amazing you only got a scar.”_

A thought suddenly flashed itself in his mind.

_“Anyway, you should be resting. Why aren’t you sleeping?”_

_“Can’t sleep. Dunno why.”_

_“Did you take the painkillers the doctor gave you?”_

_“I did. Maybe it’ll kick in a few minutes?”_

_“K then. Goodnight.”_

_“Night.”_

Reaching up to get the phone, he nearly tripped over the bed. Daiki’s voice should calm him, like it did numerous times before.

He took his phone again and opened a contact named Ahomine.

The clocked was at 2, so in Japan it would be around 14. He hoped he didn’t call him in a wrong time.

“…Hey, Ahomine.”

He was about to hang up when no one answered.

“…Hey, Bakagami. Been a while.”

He smiled brightly. Never in his life had he ever felt so relieved.

“We’ve only talked a week ago, dumbass. But yeah, I miss you, Ahomine. How’s your day? Did you play basketball yesterday?”

* * *

“Aomine, you’re early.” Daiki heard Midorima speaking. “The game starts at 16.”

“Aominecchi is early? It’s a miracle!”

“Shut up, Kise.”

Daiki ignored them. He kept typing a report on his phone. His new boss was so thoughtful to give him reports to write when it was supposed to be his day off, dammit.

“Aomine, it’s not like you to be this early. It’s the first time in an eternity.”

Surprised, he nearly threw his phone. He looked up, and saw Tetsu staring blankly at him.

Even after four years, his former shadow was still able to surprise him sometimes.

“I’m tired, Kuroko. I’ve been indoor for like a month and my muscles are getting sore.” He grinned, then put his phone into his bag and stood up. “Okay then, is everyone here?”

“Yes.”

“I’m here.”

“You bet!”

“Okay, then. Let’s go p—”

“Aomine.”

This time, he did jump. “Fuck it, Kuroko! What is it?!”

“Are you feeling okay? It’s not like you to be this enthusiastic.”

He looked down to the light-blue haired boy, who looked back at him with concerned eyes. “I guess I just am.” Everyone stared at them. He then chuckled, smiling, making everyone except Tetsu and Akashi to take a step back, fearing what would happen.

“I guess, I just miss Kagami. And basketball’s the strongest thing that reminds me of him.”

* * *

Finally, after nearly two years, he could visit Japan for a month. It would just be him in his old apartment, but that was more than enough. He decided not to tell anyone; he wanted to surprise them, especially that insufferable asshole who called himself Aomine Daiki.

After getting out of the airport, he took the shuttle bus that would take him to his apartment block. It wasn’t that long of a ride, and when he arrived, he went to Maji first. He needed something to eat first.

He ordered some cheeseburgers for himself, and a few teriyaki burgers for Daiki.

He ate the burgers, then went to his apartment.

The living room was barely recognisable, with all the dust that had accumulated for nearly two years. Taiga put his bag down, and looked at the surroundings. The dust was everywhere. Fortunately, all the furniture was covered in plastic, so he would only need to open them and put the plastics under the sun for a day.

Damn, he felt like he was home. And he _was_.

Okay, then. He had to clean his apartment first. It won’t be too hard, just him sweeping the floor and stuff.

He took his shoes off, then went to his room. He put his bag under the plastic of the bed to keep it from getting dusty, and began to clean his home.

It wasn’t hard, really. He didn’t feel like long to clean the whole house. After he’d done, he took some clothes and a towel, then headed to the bathroom. He would have to visit Daiki as soon as he could.

-

He was a full-fledged man, dammit! Why did he keep thinking about him?!

Daiki rolled on the bed, shifted here and there, even put the pillow on top of his head. But still he couldn’t fucking sleep!

This new case he’d been given was tough, he knew that, but he’d also been given longer than enough time to solve it. And now he only wanted to get some sleep because he’d been scouting nearly half of Tokyo only to look for some clues.

He rolled to his front, head on the pillow. He whimpered softly to the pillow.

Times like these, he missed Taiga. He missed his voice. Especially his voice…

That voice which had sung lullabies for him when he couldn’t sleep…

When its owner wasn’t growling or angry, Taiga’s voice was the only that could make him feel at ease.

He looked at the clock. It was nearly 20.

_Bakagami, you asshole! Why won’t you leave my mind?!_

-

20.14

Taiga pocketed his phone back. The train was quiet; he was sure he was the only one sitting! He hoped Daiki hadn’t gone to sleep yet. His current shift was until 17, he remembered, and he tended to crash when he got home.

Well, _he_ himself was also tired, and he wanted to sleep on the first soft surface he encountered. It took him every willpower he had to not sleep on the train. Damn, the seats were so soft.

No, he wanted to spend the night with Daiki… er, at least until he had to get home. He missed him, heck, _he missed him_. The first thing he wanted to do when he was in Japan was to spend a night with him. Just him.

He checked his bag, the burgers were still there, along with a new pair of shoes he had bought for him.

He hoped he’d like it.

-

Yeah, okay, he couldn’t sleep.

Daiki sat on the bed, hands on his face. He wasn’t even horny and Mai-chan didn’t seem like a good read for now. He’d faced this kind of feeling a thousand times already, but each time he did, he felt like he lost his reason to live.

Well, that was a bit of an overstatement, but hey, no one told him it would hurt so much, even until two fucking years.

And when he thought basketball was hurting his feeling more, he couldn’t deny that it was the closest thing that reminds him of Taiga. And he enjoyed every moment he had with the redhead. Especially those determined eyes and that smirk.

“Kagami…”

He lay back on the bed, hands open, eyes closed. He was pathetic, he knew that. Having gotten this crazy only because he thought of a man? Crying on the bed, getting unfocused at work, and losing his appetite? He seriously had to reconsider his sexuality.

Because it _wasn’t only_ Taiga’s body that he missed, it was _him_.

He draped an arm over his face, and sobbing quietly.

He stopped doing that when he heard his mother was speaking to someone on the floor below, though. He didn’t want her to find him like this.

“Kagami… I miss you…” he whispered softly. And when no one answered him, he said it louder. “Kagami…”

“Yes, Aomine?”

What was that?

He sat up quickly, head frantically searching for something in the dark room. It was no use, even that it was this dim he could still make out that no one was there except him. But he swore he heard Kagami answering him, although the voice was distorted and so soft…

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m getting crazy!_

He buried his head under the pillow and sobbed quietly, unable to hold it back any longer. If he was going crazy, then so be it. At least he’d be with the redhead he’d learned to love…

“Aomine?” he heard that voice again.

He began to cry to the pillow. “Yes, K-Kagami?”

“Do you miss me?”

“Yes, I m-miss you. I-I miss y-you.” He cried harder. “Fuck it! I miss you! Why can’t you be here?!”

“But I’m here, Aomine.”

“I-I know you’re here! I fucking know you’re here! Sh-show yourself! Don’t just b-be a part of m-my imagi…nation!”

“Aomine, calm down.” The voice softly spoke. Somehow, he was calmed down by it, he ceased crying and just sobbed quietly.

He whispered softly to the pillow. “I-I want you t-to be here…”

The door to his room opened and he tried to stop sobbing. He _didn’t_ want his parents to find him like this. But it was so hard with Kagami feeling so close…

A hand softly caressed his cheek, and he continued sobbing. “Aomine, I miss you too.” He heard Kagami say.

Wait, Kagami…?!

He removed the pillow and looked up. There, in the darkness, he could see Kagami’s face with a sad smile, so close, so touchable…

Pulling the other into a hug, he didn’t care if he was crying. He cried for who knew how long, a hand also slowly caressing his back and another on his hairs. He leant into the warmth he learned to associate with Kagami, and he’d be lying if this didn’t feel so real…

“Is this… is this r-really you?” he looked up to see the other’s face.

Taiga was also crying, but he had a smile on his face. “It’s me. I’m here.”

Daiki gaped, then looked down. But Taiga held his chin to make him look up, then he hugged him tightly until they both stumbled onto the bed.

“Can I spend the night here? Your parents said yes. Are you hungry? I brought some teriyaki burgers on the way. I guessed you want some. Hey, I also bought you a new pair of shoes.”

“Sh-shut up, idiot…”

Despite his sobbing, Taiga chuckled into the other’s neck. “I’m glad I’m here. I’m glad _we’re_ here.”

Daiki opened his eyes and looked up at Kagami’s when the other released his hug. “I missed you, Aho.”

“I missed you too, Baka.”

* * *

_I remember the time when we laughed together_

_Telling each other everything about us_

**Author's Note:**

> The quote is from an Indonesian song, as do the title of the fic (Peterpan - Semua tentang Kita (Everything about Us)). Feedbacks are welcomed!


End file.
